


Meeting the In-Laws

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Inigo brings his wife Azura and their children Soleil and Shigure over to his parent's house in order to introduce themselves. He wonders as to how his parents would react to their sudden appearance.





	Meeting the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to write more happy dancing family goodness. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

"Right this way, everyone." Inigo directed his family as they walked towards a small house, proceeding to stand by a wooden door.

A while back, Inigo was ready to go back to Ylisse after he and his friends' deed was completed. However, his wife Azura along with their children Shigure and Soleil had confronted him, and that was when he explained to them his true origins. Of course, they decided to accompany him back to his homeland.

When they arrived to Ylisse, Inigo had further explained to his wife and children that the Ylisse they were in was a world where the fell dragon Grima's conquest was thwarted, which caused a lot of confusion to them but they got the gist of it to some extent.

Now, they trekked all of the way to Regna Ferox in order to meet Inigo's parents Lon'qu and Olivia.

"Don't you think this is rather abrupt?" Azura brought up, a bit worried that their appearance would shock her husband's parents.

"Nonsense," Inigo reassured his wife as he laughed sheepishly, "mother and father won't mind us paying them a surprise visit."

"And how do you know that they're here and not somewhere else?" Soleil wondered.

"Something tells me that they are. My intuition has never failed me." Inigo said.

"I trust you, father." Shigure proclaimed, confiding in his father.

Inigo proceeded to give the door a few tentative knocks, awaiting a response from inside. Deep down, Inigo was nervous about visiting his parents again. After meeting Chrom and a few of the Shepherds, Inigo and his friends were informed that it has been 3 years since they disappeared. He was wondering if his younger self had existed already.

Footsteps were heard, and the responder asked as to who their unexpected visitors were. "Hello, who is there?"

"It's me, mother." Inigo declared happily as he recognized the feminine voice.

The lock on the door was released, and then the door opened with Olivia in tow.

"Inigo?!" Olivia cried out in joy as she saw her son from the future. She then rushed over to his side, giving him a crushing hug. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am, mother." Inigo replied as he hugged her back.

Olivia then noticed the people who were watching, causing her to recoil away from her son as she became embarrassed. "O-oh, I'm sorry that you had to see that! I wasn't aware of other people being present!"

"No need to worry about it. It's understandable." Azura responded happily.

"I don't mean to sound rude but," Olivia said as she pointed to the people who were somehow affiliated with her son, "who are they?"

"Can we take this inside?" Inigo requested before he could explain things further to his mother.

Olivia nodded at his request as she allowed from them to enter her home. Once they were inside, she insisted for them to take a seat on the living room couch, but only Inigo and Azura opted to simply stand together while Soleil and Shigure sat down.

"Wait, where is father?" Inigo asked as he realized that his father wasn't inside the house.

"Oh, he's running an errand at the moment, but he'll be back soon." Olivia had explained to her son. "Also, little Inigo is taking a nap, as well. We should be mindful, please."

Those words had shocked Inigo and his family.

"L-little Inigo?" Inigo stammered as he couldn't process what his mother had said. "Y-you mean that-"

"Yes," Olivia interjected, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Lon'qu and I had been gifted with a beautiful son. You can guess the rest."

"B-but when?" Inigo asked.

"I was with child after you, Severa, and Owain had left to who knows where. The Inigo of this world is now 2 years old."

"I'm glad that my existence has been ensured in this world." Inigo replied as he laughed sheepishly about it. Meanwhile, Azura and her children were still puzzled to process what has been said.

"I almost forgot," Olivia reminded herself as she gestured towards his companions. "who are you? Your clothes are quite out of this world. I don't mean to sound rude."

In a sense, Olivia wasn't wrong on her comment. Inigo knew that her mother would be overwhelmed with all of the explanation.

"Well, mother," Inigo began as he prepared himself while Azura stepped closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, "this is my lovely wife, Azura. She's from a kingdom called Valla."

Olivia's eyes had widened in response, her mouth quaking slightly. She has seen Inigo make attempts at flirting before his disappearance, and she would never have thought that he would settle down with someone. The dancer guessed that he had changed during his travels.

"It's an honor to meet you, truly. Your son has told us a lot about you." Azura greeted as she smiled at her mother-in-law.

"M-my daughter-in-law. You're m-my daughter-in-law." Olivia repeated, still unable to comprehend the revelation. "How did you two meet?"

"There was a war going on, and once both opposing nations had realized that there was a greater force at play, we were able to get to know each other. After a while, we fell in love, and got married as a result." Inigo explained.

Azura took the chance the explain herself further to her mother-in-law. "I was a royal adviser in my homeland, and I can sing and dance. If I must say, we have a lot in common, especially our headbands looking alike."

Olivia proceeded to walk towards Azura, with the latter anticipating as to what she was going to do next. Then, Olivia gave Azura a warm welcoming hug while Inigo backed away slightly so that he wouldn't disturb their moment.

"Welcome to the family, Azura." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Olivia." Azura replied back as she returned the hug.

"I'm glad to know that my son has found someone to love and cherish with his life. Take good care of him, please." Olivia commented.

"Of course. After all, it was part of our wedding vows." Azura responded as she and Olivia separated away from each other.

"Another thing, though," Olivia had brought up to her son and daughter-in-law as she looked at their other companions, "why do your friends look quite similar to you two."

Inigo and Azura looked at each other with a blush on their faces. While they were glad that Olivia was able to handle the knowledge of their relationship quite well, they didn't just how she'd handle the magnitude of what was going to be said.

"You see, mother. They're not our friends. Oh gods, how am I going to explain this to you?" Inigo tried to start until Azura stopped him.

"If you two could stand up, please." Azura asked her children to rise up from the couch in order to introduce themselves to their grandmother. "It'd be best if they explain themselves to you, Olivia."

"Hello to you. My name is Shigure, and I'm the son of Azura and Inigo." Shigure revealed as he bowed to his grandmother afterwards.

"And I'm Soleil. I just happen to be the awesome daughter of Azura and Inigo." Soleil proclaimed in joy as she smiled brightly to Olivia.

From that moment, it felt as though the life force was sucked out of Olivia. To be a grandmother at such a young age, and the fact that her grandchildren looked as though they were close to her son and daughter-in-law's age, it was so surreal to fathom.

"T-this can't be r-real. Please d-don't get m-me wrong but just how a-are you all grown up?" Olivia blurted out in disbelief. "Are y-you t-two from a different f-future?"

"No, mother." Inigo debunked. He knew that his mother would have that kind of reaction.

"Shigure and Soleil were kept in a pocket dimension known as a deeprealm once they were born. Due to the war, we had to keep them safe. Because of time being different in the deeprealms, they've aged rapidly." Azura had explained further.

"But we did visit them from time to time." Inigo added.

"Ah, I-I see," Olivia simply said as she took a breather, "sorry, this is all so sudden for me. Marriage is one thing, but to know that I have grandchildren who are all grown up now."

"You're not mad at us, right?" Soleil asked as she was beginning to get worried.

"No, no, no." Olivia tried to reassure her grandchildren. "I'm really happy to meet you two. Again, it was just too much to comprehend, is all." she responded as she walked towards Soleil, "but where did you get that headband?"

"Dad gave it to me." Soleil explained.

"I kept it ever since leaving the future. As Soleil grew, I felt that it best to pass it on to her." Inigo said. He had always thought of his mother's headband as a tragic keepsake, a constant reminder of the future. But that feeling had washed away once he had given the headband to his daughter.

"If I must say, it looks quite lovely on you, sweetie." Olivia remarked.

"Haha, dad was right. You are kind and beautiful in person." Soleil replied, which caused Olivia to blush due to the compliment.

"D-don't tell me, you inherited your father's flirting, right?" Olivia guessed as her face continued to feel hot.

"Yes, she did. Soleil has an effect on women." Shigure explained to his grandmother.

"I see," Olivia responded as she regained her composure, "anyway, do you want to talk a bit about yourselves?"

"Well, I'm a sky knight, and I can sing, dance, and paint." Shigure said proudly.

"Unlike my brother and parents, I can't do any of that, but I know how to pick up girls and bring smiles to people. Also, I'm really handy with a sword." Soleil commented about herself, though she couldn't help but feel a bit pathetic because her family were all gifted people aside from her.

"You don't have to put yourself down like that, Soleil," Olivia encouraged for her granddaughter to not feel left out, "if you want, I can help you with dancing. Plus, your mother and father are more than welcome to help you."

Soleil's eyes beamed in joy at the thought of her grandmother teaching her how to dance. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, dear." Olivia replied.

"This feels like the start of a family dance troupe. Well, if we can get father to join us." Inigo remarked.

"I like the sound of that." Azura chimed in.

"Yeah. I can't wait until the ladies are in awe of my dancing moves." Soleil chirped as she pumped her fist into the air until her parents told her to keep it down so that little Inigo wouldn't wake up from his nap.

"I figured," Shigure acknowledged as he directed his gazed at his grandmother, "I hope that I'm not asking too much but is it okay if I could paint a portrait of you?"

Olivia was a bit nervous at the thought of someone drawing her but she couldn't deny her grandson's request. "Why yes, of course you can. But is it okay if I my husband is included, as well?"

"That's fine by me." Shigure accepted.

However, the family heard a knock on the door.

"Olivia, it's me Lon'qu. I just got back." Lon'qu proclaimed.

"Father," Inigo whispered as he signaled for his family to let him open the door, "let me take care of this, please."

Inigo proceeded to open the door, and at first Lon'qu thought that it was his wife who would greet him home. "Olivia, it's good to s-Inigo?!"

Inigo gestured for his father to shush. "My younger self is trying to sleep. But hello to you, father."

Lon'qu gave his future son a bone crushing hug after not seeing him for the past 3 years. "It's great to see you again, Inigo," he said, separating away from the hug, "but what happened to your hair color?"

"Glad to know that you noticed, but," Inigo replied as he lightly scratched his cheek, "it was part of the mission. Anyway, come on in."

As Lon'qu entered inside, he took account of the other visitors at his home, a bit alarmed by their presence. "Who are these people?"

"Honey," Olivia began as she made her way to Lon'qu's side, "this is Azura. She's Inigo's wife."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Azura greeted to Lon'qu.

"W-wife?" Lon'qu muttered in shock.

Then, Soleil and Shigure made their appearances in front of their grandfather, smiles adorning on their faces.

"I'm Soleil, and this is my brother Shigure. We're their children." Soleil said as she and her brother waved happily at Lon'qu.

Lon'qu stayed silent for about a minute until he was able to respond to his grandchildren. "So, does that mean you're also from a distant future?"

"Not exactly, father." Inigo sighed in embarrassment. "Please bear with us with what we're about to tell you."

Aside from the awkward family reunion, Inigo was glad to see his wife and children bonding with his parents, and he'd hope to see what else was in store in the coming days. Still, he would have to figure out a way to convince his father to join their family dance troupe.


End file.
